


Love is...

by Verliebt_in_Traum, W_B



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verliebt_in_Traum/pseuds/Verliebt_in_Traum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Кацудон это... ...взаимная мозгоебля в позе 69.Двум прекрасным идиотам, регулярно насилующим друг другу мозг.





	

Кацудон это... ...взаимная мозгоебля в позе 69.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты любишь эту бестолочь даже за то, что он представляет себя котлетой на катке.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты уговариваешь его спать вместе, а он стелет тебе на полу.

Кацудон это... ...когда даже твоя собака предпочитает спать с ним, а не с тобой.

Кацудон это... ...когда он надевает тебе на палец обручальное кольцо и говорит, что не придумал ничего лучше.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты даришь ему свой костюм, в котором ты выступал 12 лет назад.

Кацудон это... ...когда эта сволочь не помнит, как висла на тебе и танцевала с тобой танго, но ты всё равно его любишь.

Кацудон это... ...когда эта скотина спонтанно включает режим Эроса, и ты утекаешь под лед лужей розовых соплей.

Кацудон это... ...когда он орет на всю страну, что любит тебя, а потом говорит, что имел в виду фигурное катание.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты целуешь его при всех, а он верит идиотской отмазке, что ты хотел его удивить.

Кацудон это... ...когда он втайне от тебя покупает журнал с очередным плакатом и прячет, хотя знает, что ты сам хочешь подарить ему этот журнал со своим автографом.

Кацудон это... ...когда он фотографирует тебя по утрам, а ты делаешь вид, что еще не проснулся, а потом тайком смотришь фотки на его телефоне.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты уговорил его друга слить папку с его детройтскими фотографиями.

Кацудон это... ...когда грустишь в онсэне в гордом одиночестве, потому что он нашел папку с эксклюзивными фотками на твоем ноутбуке и надавал тебе по щам.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты приходишь среди ночи, дышишь на него перегаром, а он рассказывает, что попробовал сделать четверной аксель.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты готов есть из его рук даже надоевший шпинат и морскую капусту.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты материшься в голос от вида его сбитых в кровь на тренировке ног и клянешься, что больше не поддашься уговорам повторить очередной прыжок в хренадцатый раз.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты зовешь его тренироваться в Питер и даже не хочешь слышать о том, чтобы он снимал гостиницу.

Кацудон это... ...когда он все-таки снимает гостиницу, но ночует все равно у тебя, и логика катится в далекие ебеня.

Кацудон это... ...когда его родители уже привыкли к тому, что вы спите вместе, и больше не спрашивают, когда он найдет себе девушку.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты готовишь ему на новый год тазик оливье, холодец, винегрет и картошку по-французски, а он все равно ест салат из овощей, потому что «Виктор, нам же на тренировку завтра!».

Кацудон это... ...когда он орет на тебя, что ты жрешь мороженое на улице, но заботливо кутает в одеяло, когда на следующее утро у тебя закономерно болит горло.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты учишь втайне от него японский, а он втайне от тебя русский.

Кацудон это... ....когда вы палитесь одновременно и долго ржете друг над другом, после чего опаздываете на тренировку.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты переживаешь за его медали больше, чем за свои.

Кацудон это... ...когда он куда-то швыряет свою медаль, чтобы тебя обнять.

Кацудон это... ...когда он единственный, перед кем ты плакал впервые за двадцать лет.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты смотришь на его слезы и думаешь, что лучше бы плакал ты сам.

Кацудон это... ...когда вы ревете, обнявшись, как два дебила.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты за день с ним так утрахаешься, что никакого секса уже не надо.

Кацудон это... ...когда он покупает уродские галстуки только для того, чтобы ты их сжигал.

Кацудон это... ...когда ты покупаешь ему нормальный костюм, а он надевает жуткое нечто, которое сжечь ты еще не успел.

Кацудон это... ...когда вы в итоге никуда не идете, потому что ты сжег все эти уродские тряпки, а он всё равно счастлив.

Кацудон это... ...когда он дарит тебе жуткий вязаный свитер, и ты его носишь, потому что заныкать его куда подальше не позволяет совесть.

Кацудон это... ...сначала смотреть с ним аниме, а потом показать ему советские комедии Гайдая.

Кацудон это... ...поцеловать его на глазах Криса и гордиться этим, как последний идиот.

Кацудон это… …по пьяни запостить все возможные совместные фотки в инстаграм и ловить с утра тысячи лайков, сотни комментариев и вопли Якова из трубки.

Кацудон это… …ревновать его к Челестино, хотя это тупо.

Кацудон это… …когда тебя не ревнуют только к Маккачину.

Кацудон это… …когда он готов поделиться с тобой даже кацудоном своей матушки.

Кацудон это… …когда ради него ты попытался напечь блинов и сжег все сковородки в доме.

Кацудон это… …когда ты учишь его говорить «поребрик», «бадлон» и «кура», а он не понимает, почему.

Кацудон это… …когда он читает по памяти японские стихи, и ты в них вообще не втыкаешь.

Кацудон это… …когда ты впервые в жизни расчесываешь волосы мужику младше тебя на четыре года и тащишься от этого.

Кацудон это… …когда он просит тебя не стричься, и ты снова отращиваешь волосы.

Кацудон это… …когда ты ругаешься с его хейтерами на фигурнокатательных форумах, и в тебе пронзают тебя.

Кацудон это… …когда на тех же форумах кто-то ругается с твоими хейтерами, и ты понимаешь, что он такой же идиот, как и ты.

 

Ночную тишину нарушает только непрерывный стук клавиш, когда над ухом вдруг раздается сонный удивленный голос:

\- Викто-о-ор, что ты делаешь?

Крышка ноутбука захлопывается с громким треском.


End file.
